new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a minor antagonist in the NWO-verse. She is an evil sorceress who seeks to gain control over all the worlds and spread darkness throughout them. She was responsible for freeing King Piccolo and indirectly killing Master Roshi. Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * She's able to open portals known "Corridors of Darkness", that are able take them almost anywhere. * She has the power of summon dark beings dubbed as "The Heartless". Stats: *+2 rolls in dark magic based attacks. *+3 perception *Can summon the Heartless. GM discretion is advised. *Cannot dash or run. -2 in dodge rolls. *-2 strenght. Inventory: * Dark Cane Character Backstory Maleficent was born in a world named as "Enchanted Dominion". Several decades later, she was already known and feared throughout Enchanted Dominion as a sorceress that was not to be angered. At one point, she managed to conquer her world, but was eventually defeated by the hands of Keyblade wielders at the time. Following this, Maleficent focused her efforts into searching for the Princesses of Heart. Using the Corridors of Darkness, Maleficent traveled to other worlds to recruit allies to join her cause; the first of which was Pete, who had been banished from his homeworld. Nearly 10 years later, She orchestrated a plan along with a band of "Villains" from multiple worlds who sought to conquer Kingdom Hearts and thus rule all worlds. To this end, they assist the Heartless in capturing the seven Princesses of Heart and devouring the hearts of the worlds. However, a young Keyblade wielder and his allies manage to thwart her plans by defeating her cohorts and eventually the witch herself. Maleficent eventually returned time and time again, attempting to take over the worlds once more, but failed each time. Storyline: The First Impact While she doesn't make any appearence or debut, It's been stated that Maleficent has traveled along with her lackey to NWO's world during the events of the First Impact. Due to rumors about it's nature, she decided to try investigate believing it contains information or means to take over the rest of the worlds. Demon King Arc After the resolution of the First Impact, she dispatches Pete to look for a certain relic that heard from an unusual individual. Pete eventually comes back to their airship with a old ricecooker, containing no other than King Piccolo. Initially, Maleficent planned to trick King Piccolo and take control of the tyrant by controlling darkness in his heart, so they could have a powerful bodyguard at their side, but ultimately decided to play safe and "pretend" to be loyal to him until further notice. Once freed, she granted the evil King the power to control the Heartless, which he uses as please. A couple of weeks later, Maleficent uses her magic to send a transmission worldwide announcing about King Piccolo's return. She eventually tracks down Iroha Nijue who possessed the ability of being immortal. They managed to make a deal with him; Settle this conflict with a combat, The winners take all. Fearing that Iroha could potentially ruin her plans due to her nature, Maleficent crafts a Dark-butterfy charm in order to the King could drain his immortality. During the day and at the fated place however, Master Roshi attempts confront Piccolo in Iroha's stance. The King accepts the elder offer as he proceeds to ruthless throw devasting attacks at him. At the climax however, Roshi uses the Mafuba to lock him away once again but being unware of his minions presence allowed the evil fairy to destroy his contaiment, causing him to die shortly after. Iroha proceeds to avenge his former teacher as intended but at the cost having his immortality partially stole and almost dying in the end. They proceed to leave, but not before Piccolo indulging Dovah and Heavy for a last time. A few days later, she would proceed to make yet another announcement worldwide about the King's victory and that they would be hosting a tournament to decide Japan's fate. Piccolo Jr Arc be added. Fun facts/Trivia * Despite holding the title of "The Dark Fairy", She's actually human. * INSERT THINGS HERE * ISERT THINGS HERE Category:Side Characters Category:Side Season 1